Just Like Chocolate
by whatabeautifulmess
Summary: "I swear on my life, it was an honest-to-God accident. I really did trip. And land on his lips. Whilst his girfriend was watching."


_A/N: Written for Ravenclaw homework at Hogwarts Online. Prompt: chocolate_

**_Disclaimer_**_: Do you really think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter?_

Just Like Chocolate

I swear on my life, it was an honest-to-God accident. I really did trip. And land on his lips. Whilst his girlfriend was watching.

And, OK, so I didn't mind too much, but I still feel guilty, so guilty, especially considering she's my best friend.

Cassie had looked so unbelievably hurt and betrayed, even though I assured her, over and over and over, that it was a complete accident; that I _actually _tripped; and that no, I didn't have crush on Lysander.

And only one of those statements was a lie. She suspected as much, but thought that it had been deliberate; that I was some kind of boyfriend-stealing bitch now.

She should know me better than that - no matter how big a crush I have on Lysander (or how long I have had said crush), I would never deliberately try and break them up. I'm not like that, and I couldn't live with myself if I was.

But I guess I can understand her reaction, and I don't hold it against her. She's still my best friend, even if I'm not her's.

As guilty as I feel, though, I _did_ enjoy it. I'd been imagining kissing him, finally, when I tripped, and it was everything I'd imagined: sweet and soft, but with lips hard and unyielding. His skin and breath tasted just like chocolate, sweet and cloying and with just a hint of of bitterness underneath it all.

I knew I had to break away, but it hurt to do so, hurt like it would hurt to cut off my arm, or his. He was my best friend's boyfriend, though, so I made myself pull back. My lips tingled and every nerve felt like it was on fire. And that wasn't even a real kiss! It was just a fleeting connection, quickly broken and sorely missed. I don't think I want to know how I would react if I ever properly kissed him...

* * *

Cassie has just run up the stairs to the dormitory, sobbing and scarlet-faced. I asked Alice Longbottom what was the matter, because I know Cassie won't tell me - we're still not speaking - and she mentioned something about Lysander and Cassie breaking up. I didn't catch it all, though, and didn't have a chance to ask before she swept up the stairs to comfort Cassie.

I know I need to know what's happened, as I have a horrible feeling it's something to do with me; so I'm off in search of Lysander: he's the only person left who can give me the information I need. After all, what better place to get it than straight from the lion's mouth?

* * *

I eventually found him in the library, sat in a corner reading the book Professor Flitwick told us would help with our essay this week.

"Lysander!" I whispered, unwilling to speak any louder for fear of awakening the wrath of the librarian against me. "_Lysander!"_

Finally he looked up, smiling at me. I felt it in my knees.

No, I told myself. You're here to find out what happened. Now concentrate!

OK. Concentrating.

"Lysander, what _happened? _Cass just burst into the Common Room in tears; and Alice said that...you broke up with her."

Please let it be true, please let it be true...

Wait, what was I saying? Please let it be NOT true!

"It's not true."

I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or distraught.

"She broke up with me, not I with her. She seemed to think I was cheating on her."

I gasped. "But you're not, right?"

"Of course not. But she's under the impression that your little trip the other day means that we're having some sort of affair."

All of a sudden, I lost the ability to breathe.

"A-about that..." I started, shaking all over. "That really was an accident, I swear..."

"Did I say I minded?"

Everything_ froze._

"In fact, I really rather enjoyed it..."

And, just like that, I was kissing Lysander Scamander for the second time in two days. And I was right to have worried about my reaction to a proper kiss. Because this one, it was devastating.

But not quite as devastating as the kiss he gave me not two minutes ago.

_A/N: The narrator was Lily Luna (I forgot to mention that), and Cassie (Wood) and Alice are two random OCs I made up. Hope you enjoyed, and please R&R :D_


End file.
